Fragile Love
by Icecreamx3
Summary: This is just your average YohaRiko romance story. Yoshiko actually have a crush on Riko but she doesn't have the courage to confess her love. When Riko knew about this, she straight away went to Yoshiko's classroom.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I'm sorry if it's plain and boring. But I hope you guys will enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Just like any other day, as the sun is going down to indicate that night time is coming, lies Uranohoshi Girl's High School located near Shizuoka Prefecture, Numazu City, in a small seaside town named Uchiura.

It was still summer at that time. Everything was quite as always in the school except for that day.

A suspicious looking red-haired girl quietly enter the first year class where Yoshiko's class is. At that time, Yoshiko was getting ready to go back home.

Quietly, the red-haired girl walked slowly towards Yoshiko and pushed her to the floor.

"Ka-doom", a loud noise can be heard in the class. It sounds like something or someone fell on the floor. Whether it is on purpose or not, no one knows.

Most students at Uranohoshi Girl's High School already went home except for 2 particular person, Yoshiko Tsushima and Riko Sakurauchi.

Inside Yoshiko's class, Yoshiko small body is lying down on the floor while Riko is on the top of her. Riko instantly grabbed Yoshiko's wrist tightly to the floor.

Yoshiko, who seems confuse about what is happening tried to release her hands from Riko but failed.

"Let me go, Riko! You're being weird right now." While Yoshiko tried to move her hands. Riko doesn't seems to hear what Yoshiko said.

In fact, her eyes focused on Yoshiko's sparkling purple eyes that has a devilish looking look. They have been in that position for awhile now.

Suddenly, Riko spoke, "You don't have to hide your true feelings anymore, Yoshiko. Just tell me what you really feel." Slowly, Riko put her right hand on Yoshiko face.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Riko? I, the fallen angel doesn't have anything to hide at all. Hahaha.." Yoshiko tried to force a smile on her face.

"I won't let you go until you confess your true feelings, my dear Yoshiko."

"Alright Riko, I will tell so please stop this." Said Yoshiko in a low voice.

"Mmm, alright then. But don't even think about running away." As Riko moved away from Yoshiko's body.

Yoshiko, who seems pretty nervous took a deep breath and said "I-I really like you, Riko! I liked you ever since you transferred to Uranohoshi Girl's High School. Oh gosh.. this is so embarrassing evcn for a fallen angel like me." While Yoshiko covered her face with both of her hands.

"No need to be shy, Yoshiko. I actually knew that you liked me. It is just that I wanted you to confess to me."

After awhile, they heard footsteps near the sliding door. Both of them quickly get up and act like nothing have happened.

Few moments later, a bright yellow hair can be seen near the classroom sliding door. It was Mari, curious about what happened in the classroom since she heard a loud noise when she was in the Principal room.

"Shiny! Oh, Riko and Yoshiko, I didn't expect for you two to be here. Did you guys did anything naughty by any chance?" Mari giggles as she saw both of their face went red.

Actually Mari knows about what happened between them due to their embarrassed face but she tend to play dumb and see what will they react.

"Urm, nothing at all! We're just.. talking about how wonderful Uranohoshi Girl's High School is. Nothing else, really!" Riko tried her best to look as normal as possible.

"Y-yeah! Like what she said! Yoshiko turned her head to avoid eye contact with Mari.

They both tried to hide their embarrassment so that Mari won't be suspicious but what they did was actually useless since Mari sort of got the idea of what happened to them.

"Well, okay then. I'm going home now since it's quite late already. And, don't do anything naughty you two~" Mari giggles as she walk out from the class.

She took a glimpse on both of their reddish face before exiting the class.

"We should go back home before it's getting darker." As Yoshiko packed her stuff in her bag.

Riko kept quiet and do nothing. She just stood there while smiling at Yoshiko. It's the kind of smile that has a mischief intention.

Yoshiko, without knowing what Riko is actually planning just walk to the exit like nothing happened.

Before Yoshiko even reach the exit, Riko grabbed her shoulder, pulled towards Riko and hugged her.

"H-hey! What are you doing to me? T-this is kind of embarrassing.." Yoshiko, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing.

"Mmm, it's just a hug. Or do you want me to do something else?" Riko smiled mischievously.

Yoshiko didn't say anything, she just walked through the exit and went home. She's too embarrassed to even look at Riko because of what just happened.

Riko on the other hand, just smile and went to her class to get her bag before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here! It's a bit longer compared to chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"I can't believe that I confessed to Riko today. But what shocked me the most is that I've never thought that she have an aggressive side. It's like she have a split personality like the one that they always show on films." Yoshiko talked to herself while waiting for the bus to go back home.

"I always thought that Riko is a shy and clumsy girl when I first saw her. But, that won't change the fact that I have a crush on her. And, I kind of like her aggressive personality." Yoshiko kept mumbling to herself.

A few moments later, the bus arrived and Yoshiko rides the bus. While in the bus, Yoshiko just stared outside watching the sun goes down through the window near her.

Letting out a sigh, she continued mumbling to her self. "Focus, Yohane! I should be thinking on what do for tonight live broadcast. All my little demons are waiting for me tonight!"

After a while, she arrived at her destination. "Mmm, mum won't be back home tonight, so I guess I have to cook by myself though I'm not really good at cooking. Instant noodles would be nice since it's been a while since I ate those."

"I guess I should head to a convenient store first to buy a few instant noodles." As Yoshiko went to a nearby convenient store on the opposite side of her apartment.

Entering the convenient store, Yoshiko browse around the store to look for her favourite instant noodles. She picked up a few flavors like chicken and beef. After paying at the counter, she went outside and headed to her apartment.

When she stood in front of her home, she took out her home key and opened the door. Like always, she took off her shoes first before entering her apartment but before she managed to do that, she was shocked to see someone else's shoes near the door.

"These shoes looks pretty familiar but I can't remember who. Most importantly, how this person enter my apartment? I'm sure that I locked the door before going to school this morning." Feeling curious, Yoshiko walked slowly to the living room.

She can't believe who she saw in the living room, it was Riko, lying down on the sofa. "H-how did you enter my apartment, Riko?! I'm sure that I've locked the door before leaving this morning." Yoshiko feels confused and surprised at the same time.

"Actually, I waited in front of your door for awhile but I accidentally found your spare key behind the flower pot near the door. So I thought of surprising you and it seems that I did it. Well, do you like it?" Riko slowly stands up and walked towards Yoshiko.

"Well uh, I can't say I like it but I don't hate it at the same time.. It's just I never expect for you to come into my apartment. So I was a bit surprise seeing you here. But I don't mind, really!" Yoshiko covered her face with both of her hands.

Riko kept walking and slowly putting both of her arms around Yoshiko. Yoshiko can feel Riko's chest pushed against her body. "I-It's soft.. And her arms are nice and warm." Yoshiko said in her mind.

Without hesitation, Yoshiko hugged Riko tightly and won't her let go. "Please stay with me tonight, Riko! I-I want to spend time with you even more." Tears fell from Yoshiko's eyes.

"Do you really want me to stay with you just for tonight? Is that enough for you then?" Riko gently pushed Yoshiko away from her. She stepped back a few inches.

"Of course not! I would like to spend every single time I have together with you if possible. But, we're in different grade so we can't be in the same class and you always seems busy hanging out with Chika and You."

Riko smiled, "I'm just messing around with you. I don't mind spending the night at your apartment. I assumed your mum won't be at home tonight?"

"N-no, she said she's busy with her work and all. O-oh look at the time! You still haven't eat anything for dinner right? I bought a few instant noodles from the convenient store since I can't cook properly." Yoshiko trying to change the topic.

"I never thought that you can't cook. Well if you don't mind, I can cook something for both of us. Let's see what do you have in the kitchen." Riko went to the kitchen to check the ingredients available.

"There's enough ingredients to make curry rice. Is it okay for you, Yoshiko? Or do you prefer something else? I'm not that good at cooking so don't expect something fancy."

"Urm, I'm fine with curry rice but can you make it less spicy? I-I'm not really good with spicy food."

"Oh? Well okay then, I'll make it less spicy. You're like a little kid Yoshiko, can't handle spicy food." Riko teased her.

"S-shut up! I, the fallen angel doesn't need to eat those spicy food to survive." while she posed with her usual style.

"Okay, okay I understand. This is going to take for awhile to cook. So you should take a bath while waiting for the food. Oh and can I borrow your clothes for tonight? I didn't bring any spare clothes with me."

"Okay, but don't you dare to take a peek while I'm in the bath. My clothes are a bit small so I hope you don't mind." Yoshiko went to the bathroom near the living room.

"Since Yoshiko can't eat spicy food, I shall make it a bit spicy. Oh, I can't wait to see her cute reaction when she eats this curry rice." Riko smiled mischievously.

After awhile, Riko finished making the curry rice. Then, she placed two cup filled with green tea on the dining table near the kitchen. The dining table is a bit small so there's only 4 chairs on the table. She went back to the kitchen to grabbed the curry rice.

On the other hand, Yoshiko just finished taking her bath and went to the kitchen to check on Riko. "The curry rice smells delicious! I can't wait to eat it"

Riko just smiled and placed the curry rice on the dining table. Both of them sat at the dining , facing each other.

Yoshiko began eating the curry rice with a spoon. Suddenly, her face went bright red. "W-what is this?! It's so spicy!" Immediately, Yoshiko drank the green tea.

Riko just laughed, seeing Yoshiko reaction. "What's so funny, Riko? I thought I told you that I can't eat spicy food?" Yoshiko said in an angry like voice.

"I made the curry rice a little bit spicy on purpose so that I can see your cute reaction when eating it. Aww, don't be mad. I'm just playing around with you." Riko wink at Yoshiko while trying not to laugh.

"You're such a meanie, Riko!" Yoshiko pouted her lips and stared at Riko angrily because she feels annoyed with her action

"Aww, you look so adorable when you do that. I feel like stealing your first kiss right now." Riko slowly getting closer to Yoshiko.

"W-what are you talking about, Riko?! S-stealing my first k-kiss? You can't do that.." Yoshiko face turned bright red.

"Close your eyes, Yoshiko." Riko placed her right hand on Yoshiko's cheek. Yoshiko closed her eyes tightly. Slowly she moved her face closer and closer to Yoshiko's face.

Riko lightly pressed her lips against Yoshiko's forehead. "Don't worry, I won't steal your first kiss tonight." Riko slowly moved her body away from Yoshiko. "It's fun teasing you since you're so cute."

"I really thought that you're going to kiss me! This is so embarrassing! I-I'm going to bed early. You can sleep on the sofa in the living room." Yoshiko quickly ran to her bedroom and closed her door.

"I guess I teased her too much. I should apologize to her later. But right now I should take a bath first." Riko walked to the bathroom.

When she's taking off her clothes in the bathroom, she noticed Yoshiko's clothes neatly placed near the door. "I guess this is for me. Her clothes are a bit small for me but I don't mind as long as it's her clothes that I'll be wearing."

Few moments later, Riko went out from the bathroom wearing Yoshiko's clothes. "I look kind of sexy wearing her clothes. Luckily no one will see me except for Yoshiko." Riko tip-toed to Yoshiko's bedroom. Quietly opened the door, she saw Yoshiko is sleeping on her bed in her childish pajamas.

"She look so adorable in her pajamas. I should sleep beside her for tonight. I'm sure that she won't notice. Riko quietly climb on Yoshiko's bed and slowly lying down beside her. "Her hair smells pleasant."

Riko wrapped her arms around Yoshiko's body. Riko began snuggling her tightly before going to sleep. "Goodnight my darling Yoshiko, I hope you don't mind if I sleep with you tonight."


End file.
